1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mounting a bicycle wheel to a frame with a quick-tightening mechanism, and a bicycle that includes such device. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device for mounting and demounting a bicycle wheel with a quick-tightening mechanism and, more particularly, for bicycles having frames with a projecting single arm, rather than a fork, the wheel hub being cantilevered from the single arm.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
French Patent Publication No. 2 684 063 discloses a device of the aforementioned type, in which tightening is carried out by means of a nut to ensure adequate tightening. In this type of mounting device, for use in the aforementioned type of bicycle frame, also referred to as frames having a single-arm, or single-arm fork, the tightening force must be more substantial than in the case of a conventional device, in which the wheel is mounted between the two arms of the fork. Connecting with a nut not only takes longer to accomplish, it is also not particularly practical as it requires a tool to be used in order to obtain adequate tightening and release.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to use a single-arm type wheel mounting device having a tightening mechanism that does not require the use of tools in order to perform the necessary tightening and release, i.e., mounting and demounting of a wheel.
European Patent Publication No. 1 153 827 discloses a single-arm wheel mounting device that uses a quick-connect system. Disclosed is a mechanism that includes a clamp, the jaws of which are movable within a cone. To ensure a substantial tightening force, and so that it can be manually actuated, this mechanism must be equipped with a cone, in fact a truncated cone having a small apex angle, which is in principle less than 45°. This considerably increases the axial space requirement of the mechanism. However, it is known that the axial space requirement in a device for mounting a wheel is critical, particularly for the rear wheel, where the mounting of the wheel itself must share the axial volume with the rolling bearings, the driving gears and, possibly, the brake disk. Moreover, the efficiency of such a device is very minimal due to substantial friction between the various parts of the mechanism, especially between the clamps and inner surface of the cone.
In a single-arm wheel mounting device, a portion of the elements and functions usually found on the hub of a conventional wheel can advantageously remain on the frame permanently. These elements include an inner hub that is rotatably mounted on the frame by means of a rolling bearing, which bears the chain sprockets and possibly a brake disk, on the one hand, and an outer hub, which is specific to the wheel and groups the traction spokes, the compression spokes or the sides of the latter, on the other hand. The connection between the outer hub and the inner hub must be easily separable and must ensure a good transmission of forces.
In document EP 1 153 827, the quick-tightening mechanism is equipped with a lever that is rotated to produce the tightening force. The lever is mounted on an axle and includes a cam, the friction of which causes a loss in the tightening mechanism efficiency. This lever accompanies the wheel in its rotational movement and thereby constitutes a danger. Indeed, elements not related to the bicycle, such as cables or wires, may become entangled around the lever.